The King and his Dream
by Rhum-kun
Summary: Don't really know how to describe this story.
1. Chapter 1 - The King and the god

Coola observed the car park that he had entered. "What a dump", Coola stated plainly, as he tapped his foot against the cracked concrete.

His furious gaze swept the whole entire place taking in the ramshackle, abandoned appearance of the place. "Uh, king Coola" a voice perked up beside him.

A sudden sigh swept Coola's body, not even bothering to look at the figure next to him, he answered. "Yes Salza?" Coola asked, allowing the possibility of a question. He began walking through the car park to the super market.

"So, king Coola, I ask of you why are we here?' Salza asked, practically jogging to keep up with Coola's fast pace. Coola ignored him, not bothering with humoring Salsa's trivial question.

The automated door slowly opened for them. ' _What the?'_ Coola stopped in disbelief when his cold gaze swept over the inside of the super market. Salza paused in fear when he noticed his master's reaction to the inside of the department store.

"Bloody disgusting!" Coola spat as he stormed into the building, Salza quietly trailed behind him.

"Completely unacceptable," stated Coola in disbelief, when he noticed that there wasn't anyone at the cash registers, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Are they practically _begging_ for their worthless items to be stolen?" Coola questioned to himself.

Coola stormed off to the aisles, his tail angrily flicking around behind him.

 _'Another one of his fits…'_ Salza sighed to himself, choosing to stay silent. Staying silent was often the best response when someone like Coola was having a fit. Salza sighed soundly and strolled to one of the cash registers, to see if there was anything of value in it.

Coola stomped through the aisles, the black shrivelled groceries that lined them seemed too taunt him endlessly. He stopped walking, Coola noticed that a can was facing the wrong way. His breathing became heavy. Coola picked up the can and turned it around to reveal its imperfection. Anger began to swell up inside of him, like a balloon ready to burst.

He threw the can to the ground in disgust when he saw that the can's other side had entirely rusted away, he stared at the pieces of can that littered the ground. ' _Completely unacceptable, this is a civilised galaxy! I will not let my dream go to waste!'_ Coola angrily promised.

Coola stormed out of the aisles. To his annoyance he saw that Salza was looting one of the cash registers. Salza started sweating when he noticed his master's gaze.

"It's not what you think" Salza chuckled unconvincingly as he pushed back the empty till into the cash registers.

"Unacceptable! This is why, you're never on the front lines anymore. That behavior is simply unacceptable" Coola reminded with a tone that could freeze an ocean.

Salza opened the till and unwillingly put the money back. "Good" Coola spoke in approval at Salza's decision.

Coola and Salza strolled out of the decrepit department store. They both rose into the air. "Honestly Salza, where is everyone? I assume that lower species still keep their cities clean?" Coola asked.

"That is correct King Coola" Salza muttered.

"Well then" Coola stated, as he observed the city below them. Cooler continued, frowning deeply at the ruin of the city below them. "They either were so stunned at the grandeur of the greatest being in the galaxy gracing their planet, Or, they were so ashamed at the state of their planet that they killed themselves" Coola held his arm out and pointed his hand towards the city below them.

Salza's eyes widened in terror when he saw the actions Coola was taking. His aura burst around him as he powered up to the full ferocity of his power.

"-And If not, I'll do it for them" Coola growled, a flash of light enveloped the city and in an instance, it was gone. Leaving a large crater nestled within brown grass and desolate suburbs.

Salza's heart stopped momentarily at the fear of dying on this desolate world because of Coola's careless might.

"Bloody hell Salza, do you really have so little trust in the most powerful being in the galaxy?" Coola asked angrily.

"N-no" Salza stammered in fear.

An ever-slight buzzing sound could be heard in the distance. Coola put a finger to his horn "do you think I am dumb enough that I cannot even control my own power?" Coola growled.

"N-no King Coola," Salza stammered.

Coola moved his finger away from his horn. A thoughtful expression had graced his stripy face.

"Well, I suppose a being as strong as I and a being as weak as you… well it's just survival instincts. It's not your fault you were born an inferior species," Coola joked.

"U-uh, y-yes you're right" Salza replied in his most hopeful tone, acknowledging that it was _always best to get on Coola's good side_.

Coola turned around. "Let's get off this lame planet, and then I'll decide its fate- "Coola's red aura enveloped him and he burst off high into the distance, Salza followed suit. "- a few thousand miles in space.

Coola continued muttering to himself whilst in mid-air at the fate of the planet. Coola grimaced in disgust at the state of the planet as he gazed down at the brown, dry dead grass blurring together at the incredible speed he was traveling.

"Hmm a supernova, and then another obstacle out of the way for my dream" Coola finished muttering to himself and flew throughout the air in silence towards his destination.

Coola started a count down inside of his head ' _3, 2, 1 and..'_ Coola suddenly halted in the air, he muttered dark things to himself at the obnoxious buzzing sound in the wind.

 _'And yet this planet continues to piss me off_!' Coola lamented to himself at the constant and aggravating buzzing sound in the air. He observed the squat fat spider like ship that he and Salza had taken to this pathetic, aggravating, **irredeemable** planet.

"I'd imagine it would take about fifty seconds for him to get here" Coola told himself in reference to Salza's speed.

"Honestly might as well" he said as he lowered himself to the ground. Coola stepped onto the insulting grass as if it was something he was forced to do at gun point and felt the dead grass crunch underneath his foot. Recoiling back in surprise Coola lifted his foot up so that he could see the grass.

Hovering in the air a variety of mean swear words amassed itself in Coola's mind. ' _Grass shouldn't break_ ' he screamed at himself after a hail of cusses had dispersed in his mind. The buzzing sound got louder as if something was nearing towards him.

"AND WHAT IS THAT STUPID BUZZING SOUND!" Coola roared to the planet.

"I am" A child like voice answered. Coola rocketed into the air, completely taken by surprise at the voice. He hung in the air staring down in shock at the voice. His gaze picked up the small child like being standing among the grasses. Seemingly completely defenseless.

Salza appeared beside him, looking quite shocked at Coola's predicament. "What is it?"

Coola slapped Salza with his tail, not botheringto give him a deeper answer then that. Salza rubbed his cheek, and glared at Coola. He shut his mouth.

Coola smiled brutishly at the child like being who stood out among the brown dead grass. The buzzing sound ceased to be as if there was no more need of it.

"So who are you and where did you come from?" Coola inquired of the child.

"Eh, I could never have guessed you two showing up, heck I only keep up the buzzing sound to attract that dead monkey man" the child stated completely and utterly ignoring Coola's question.

Coola's eye twitched. "You think you're so funny, Huh?" he accused, the child. Salza backed away.

"Nah, I don't think I'm that funny and besides, I feel like I should have a proper conversation with you, down here" the child commanded.

"DEATH BEAM' Coola shouted, firing a purple laser from his finger towards the child's stomach. The child effortlessly smacked the death beam away and quickly held up his arm and clenched his fist.

Coola and Salza smashed against the ground. Coola unsteadily got up first, no longer caring about the grass crunching underneath his feet. He stared dumbstruck at the Child. "W-what are you?" Coola questioned.

"Not what, but who? To answer your previous questions, I am Baby and I came to this planet, before I had my fun" Baby answered.

Coola rubbed his left horn, his eyes slowly narrowed as he realised what Baby's fun translated to. "Never would I have predicted that there would be some drooling idiot like you out in this universe who has the sheer nuts to go and stand in the way of my dream".

Baby cocked his head to the side. "What the blazes is this dream you have?" Baby asked, not even bothered by Coola's threat.

Coola smirked. "I am Coola, King Coola ruler of most of this galaxy and my glorious dream is to unite the galaxy under the perfect rule of myself" Coola flourished his arm towards Baby and pointed at him, "Morons like you who go around killing **my** people and ruining **my** planets, have no place in my utopia" Coola stated in a threatening tone.

Baby stroked his chin, a hurt expression adorned his face "That's a rather hurtful statement to make, I never killed anyone, I simply absorbed them into my bio mass for a greater purpose and I only ruined the planet so that I could remake it in my image, -" Baby continued "and the trouble makers like you just keep popping up like pesky bugs" Baby stated sourly. A large boom could be heard in the distance, Baby quickly twisted his body around to the explosion in the distance, Coola and Salza turned to it as well.

Baby quickly threw up his arms to defend himself from the attack, a glowing fist smashed into his stomach, he catapulted through the ship completely ruining it and disappeared beyond the horizon.

A man stood where Baby had been, he was covered in a reddish fur that stopped around his six pack. The man's black hair was long; he wore yellow baggy pants with a blue belt securing it.

The stranger turned his head to Coola and Salza, who were both dumbstruck by the man's interruption. "Who the hell are you?" Coola questioned, Salza tried to breech the same question but Coola slapped him with his stripy tail.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now, but what does matter is that I get you to the master. Right now," the monkey man commanded, he strolled over to Coola and Salza.

"What do you mean now? Do you know who I am?" Coola shouted at him, the command snapping him out of his befuddlement. The monkey man grabbed Coola by the neck, effectively cutting off his greatest weapon.

"Now you, get on my back" the ape man commanded, while effortlessly and firmly holding the fuming and struggling king in his left hand. Salza carefully walked around the monkey man to his back.

Salza's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the long furry tail coming out of the top of the yellow baggy pants, he swallowed his misgivings and got closer to the monkey man's back, he wrapped his arms around the neck.

"Okay then let's go" he said as he lifted off the ground. A golden aura wrapped around him and he blasted off into the distance to an unknown destination


	2. Chapter 2 - A whole new world!

The simian soared through the yellow skies. "There it is!" He told himself when he felt a small Ki signature underground.

"Where what is?" Salza asked. Coola still struggled, defiantly against the monkey man's grasp on his neck.

"Oh you'll see" The monkey man promised cheerfully as he floated down to the ground, the reddish fur on his body started disappearing and his hair shrunk until it was just a wild untamed mess.

Coola's eyes bulged in rage when he realised that even at this lowered level he was still helpless against this unknown adversary, he struggled even harder against the grip.

The simian landed on the ground. "Could ya please get off? I don't think Master would like where you are, much" the monkey man asked politely, Salza meekly got off. _No balls_ , Coola judged scornfully at the actions Salza was taking.

 _'Stupid, little, crap, crap._ Coola cursed at his own lack of power. He turned his head and glared ruefully at Salza, who blushed in embarrassment at his gaze.

 _"_ Is he bothering you?" The monkey man asked concerned, when he noticed the look Coola was giving Salza. Coola turned his head to the ape and spat at him.

"Huh" the simian stated as he felt the spit drip from his cheek, he absentmindedly rubbed it off with his right hand.

"Don't think it'll be a good idea letting go of you at least until we get inside" The monkey man told himself. Coola rapidly started spitting at the monkey man.

He sighed and turned him around, Coola started furiously smacking his arm with his tail. "Sheesh, won't this guy ever give up?" The monkey man stated.

"King Coola never gives up, uh..." Salza trailed off trying to think of his name.

"Goku" Goku interjected, seeing how Salza didn't know his name.

"Goku, you should simply give up and maybe Coola will spare you" Salza promised. A hatch popped up from the ground, Goku grinned happily at the sight of it and started strolling towards it.

Salza looked shocked at how Goku had seemingly ignored his promise. He sighed to himself and followed him.

Goku stepped down into the hole and floated down, this forced Coola to close proximity to Goku's body. Salza could hear loud thudding sounds emanating from the hole, he sighed, and stepped into the hole and slowly floated down as well.

The hatch closed above, seamlessly merging with the landscape.

…

Baby crashed into the dark, oily inky depths of the ocean, slowly sinking down deeper into it. A sigh escaped his lips, only to be quickly devoured by the hungry ocean. He hung in the depths, ' _I'm never going to get this done with them around. However, at the rate it's taking, I'm never going to defeat them, before I ever do it._ Baby pondered to himself.

While Baby was pondering, he was sinking even deeper into the depths. He finally made his decision.

"NO MORE!" the order ripped straight from Baby's lips, reverberating through the dark depths of the dead ocean. The depths started clearing until the sunlight was capable of shining on Baby's face. He turned around in the deep blue of the ocean that he himself brought back.

Baby, noticed the ocean floor below him. "Startling lack of life, I'll need to fix that later" he gurgled in the water.

…

Goku, with Coola by the neck hopped down into a large cellar, with a heavy door set on the other side of it. Goku extended his arm out so Coola would stop furiously beating him. Coola, with that option removed started furiously prying Goku's hand off his neck to no avail.

He went back to spitting.

Salza hopped down from the hatch, and observed the dark cellar that Goku had taken them to. "What is this place?" Salza questioned, as he strolled to the heavy door set on the other side, he rapped his fist on it.

Goku strolled up behind him, "could ya please move?" He asked politely, Salza edged around avoiding the furious King in Goku's grasp.

 _When this nobody lets go of me, I'm going to kill him_. Coola promised to himself, he stopped spitting and struggling. Goku sensed the murderous intent in his aura; Coola's eyes bulged in fear when Goku tightened his grip. _Crap, crap,_ Coola's mind devolved into a mess of swear words.

Coola couldn't even spit this time. "Are you going to kill him?" Salza asked.

"Nah," Goku stated, great relief flooded through Coola.

 _'Still have a chance of killing him'_ , Coola smiled to himself.

"Master!" Goku cried, "I'm here!" Goku cried out louder. The door rattled, some dark mutterings could be heard on the other side. A thought crossed Goku's mind, he pulled Coola back near his body, much to the king's surprise and delight.

He stepped back a few steps, so that Coola wouldn't 'accidently' knock his master's head off with his tail. The door opened a bit and a pale, an old man peered through it. "So Goku, looks like you managed to get back to my door without me needing to recreate you. Also, why do you have those two aliens, why are you holding one of them by the neck, and why is that one hitting you and spitting on you?" the old bearded man drilled.

Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Long story, I'll explain it to you on the way" he explained to him.

The old man nodded and fully opened the door, Salza's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the man was sitting crossed on a large black marble like construct. It was also free floating which was the most surprising thing about it.

The crinkly man caught Salza's gaze fixed firmly on the black marble, "what's so special about Hatchiyack?" The frail man asked.

"N-nothing" Salza brushed off, the old man chuckled and turned around, he floated off down a dank hallway. Goku followed him, a few steps behind. Salza could hear some spitting and thudding sounds reverberating from the hallway.

He quickly followed suit.

"Also, could you please shut the door? It's not automated like the hatch" Raichi requested.

Salza quickly turned around, he gripped the door knob and gently closed it.

 **…**

Baby took a sip from his Sippy cup, as he observed the barren, dead, empty world, pondering what he could do next. "Not many mountains are there?" He acknowledged as he took a sip from his Sippy cup.

Babie brushed his pants with one of his arms and got up, he stretched and strolled through the orange grasses then took another sip from his Sippy cup.

"You know what I think, uh… Jianghu? Yeah that's what this worlds name was, deserves some more mountains" Baby voiced to himself, he brought his left arm up into the air. The world shook, and groaned, a mountain rose underneath Baby.

Baby built it higher and higher into the sky.

When the mountain had surpassed the clouds, Baby immediately ended its growth. He turned around and observed the landscape. He observed the flat ruined landscape, mountains rose high in the distance, tall, small, large, larger and massive.

Baby took a celebratory sip from his Sippy cup.

 **…**

A heavy wooden door opened. The old crinkly man floated into a homely looking room, Goku waited until the crinkly man was more in the centre of the room, a good five metres away from him before he entered the room, with Coola. Salza finally followed after them.

"Should I let go of him?' Goku asked about the King in his grasp. Coola nodded to that statement, Salza started nodding as well, when he noticed his King doing it.

"No" the bearded man answered, Coola's tail stiffened in fear at the old man's answer. "But, since this fool wants to kill you, and believes sincerely that he can do so even with the level of strength between the two of you. Get to the gravity chamber and let's see if he's not insane" the old man commanded.

Coola smiled evilly as Goku rushed to the Gravity chamber, taking him with him. "Close the door would you" the bearded man ordered to Salza, Salza nodded, turned around and shut the door. Salza turned around and was surprised to see the old man waiting for him, "come on then" the wrinkly man impatiently asked.

 **…**

In the gravity chamber which was styled oddly, the room was essentially a semi circle, tiled all over, the tiles where only coloured grey and blue. Goku waved to the master and Salza who had both taken to watching the battle through a see-through wall.

"Okay then, here you go then, also do you know you look like Freeza right?" Goku asked as he put the fuming King down.

Coola ignored the mention of Freeza. "You're going to regret ever messing with me" Coola threatened as he moved to the other edge of the room, Goku did the same, Goku slipped into a fighting pose as well.

"Before we begin, let me tell you something-"Coola put his left arm to his chest, "- this is my true form, the form I was born in" he announced.

Goku cocked his head to the side confused, "why would you say that? Of course, it's your true form!" Goku asked confused.

A loud rasping sound resounded from Coola's lips, he grasped his stomach while laughing. "What a moron, it makes it even better when **I. Do. This."**

Coola stopped laughing, a look of intense concentration overcame his face, an animalistic roar tore from his body, he swelled, easily becoming triple his size, his nose sunk into his face, and his horns grew upwards until they crowned his monstrous, grinning, now deformed face.

He easily towered over Goku.

"Ah, ah, ha, ha how do you like me now?" Coola asked, Goku stared at him unimpressed.

"Even with this, your still no match for me, but hey, you're doing what Freeza did" Goku stated. Coola's face spilt into a ghastly smile, he continued to ignore the comparisons to his brother.

'Honestly it seems that my infinite might may have driven you mad- "Coola pointed at Goku, "but I suppose that not all lesser species are created equally, some of them have no survival instincts." he shrugged "honestly I'm only in my second form, I've got two more, each infinitely more powerful and terrifying".

"Could you transform then? You're not very strong where you're at," Goku told him, Coola roared in anger, he lunged at Goku, pulling back both of his arms over his head to crush him with all his might. Goku sighed, and held up his arm in lazy defence.

Coola struck Goku's with his great might, Goku held his position effortlessly, not even bothered by the King's full power.

 **…**

Salza stared, his mouth hanging open at the level of power that Goku possessed, "Capable of surpassing my king in his second form?" Salza asked in disbelief. The crinkly man looked on smug, proud of Goku's strength. Doesn't really matter, my king should definitely surpass him with the next two forms." Salza specified.

The wrinkly man raised his eyebrows in disbelief at this statement, "I don't believe that, if your so-called king's forms raise his power as much as it did now, he could never hope to even touch Goku" the old man explained.

Salza turned to him, taking his eyes from the recoiling giant that was Coola in the gravity chamber. "You so easily doubt my king? His next two forms are invincible" Salza explained. Raichi huffed at the statement.

Salza turned his gaze back to the spectacle happening inside, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "You know I never got to catch your name- "

"Raichi"

 **…**

Coola observed his hands, he flexed them feeling great pain to his annoyance, "okay so you may be too much for this form- "Coola apologised.

"However the next one shall crush you **were. You. Stand** …" A roar escaped from Coola's lips, bones crunched and twisted inside of his body as his back started hunching over, the back of his head grew to a monstrous size.

Coola's bulbous face grinned arrogantly at Goku, showing off his dangerous fangs.

 **…**

Salza turned to Raichi "It seems that Goku has now become outmatched by my King, he is amazing but not amazing-".

"Oh don't give me that, Goku is the most amazing thing in the universe, he's the reason why I've basically made it through these years" Raichi snapped.

"Oh, um sorry then" Salza blushed, he turned back to the battle.

 **…**

Coola grinned, "you know, only my waste of a space brother Freeza and Buu have pushed me beyond this form" Coola commented, as he strolled towards Goku.

"Oh Freeza, he's your brother! He was the good last fight I had and the last one as well!" Goku praised, Coola rolled his eyes at the praise levelled on his Brother.

'Honestly you're a lot like him, you can raise your- ", Coola finally snapped.

"So what? Freeza's dead! The moron never trained a day in his life, he was killed by the legendary Super Saiyan! I haven't been killed, **focus on me, you idiot!** " Coola roared.

Coola pointed towards Goku's head, "FULL POWER DEATH BEAM" he screamed.

Goku grabbed the death beam and smoothly crushed it with both of his hands.

Coola stared in shock at the level of power Goku was displaying, **"Okay. What. Are. You"** He demanded.

"I'm Goku the legendary Super Saiyan" He stated. Coola blinked.

"What do you mean? Saiyans are extinct, I even offed Vegeta's waste of a brother, and his lover's species off. The legendary Super Saiyan is dead, I should know I checked Earth, and it was just a lush paradise. So, either you're an imbecile-"

Coola's eyes narrowed ", or you're lying to me" he growled.

Goku nodded, "Saiyans are extinct, you're right there." He agreed.

"You know what. I don't give a crap if you're lying to me or you're a moron, you're clearly stronger than this useless form, but if you are lying to me" Coola raised the middle finger to Goku. He lowered it.

Sparks flew around Coola's gargantuan body as he started to ascend.

 **…**

"Oh come on, did he just really flip Goku off?" Raichi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he just did, would Goku even know of that?" Salza added.

Raichi sighed, "no he would not."

An explosion engulfed the chamber.

 **…**

The smoke slowly started to clear.

Goku sensed Coola's Ki, his eyes widened at the sheer amount of it.

"Honestly it's great being back in this form, I've only ever transformed into it three times, and with its power I'm going to mess you up" Coola announced.

The smoke completely cleared, Coola was taller than he was in his true form, but his skin had completely cleared of any stripes, his ears had changed from circular to square in the transformation.

The biological armour that covered his body stayed however.

"You really are like Freeza, you looked like him in your true form, but now you really- "

"ENOUGH, STOP COMPARING ME TO MY BROTHER! JUST BECAUSE HE GOT IT FIRST MEANS NOTHING! -" Coola put his hand to his chest, '-LOOK AT MY ACHEVIEMENTS! I'VE DONE MORE THAN THAT BRAT COULD EVER DREAM OF! SO, SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!" Coola's enraged demand echoed through the chamber. Coola started panting.

"Uh, if it makes you feel any better I did kill him…" Goku trailed off, a look of surprise came upon Coola's face when Goku uttered those words.

A slow, raspy laugh grew from Coola, "that's impossible only the Super Saiyan was capable of killing Freeza…- "Coola remembered how well Goku did against him, and his statement beforehand "- oh crap you're actually the Super Saiyan, good job! Thanks for killing Freeza for me!" Coola commended, a question turned up in his mind.

"Also, how the hell did you get to this dump of a planet, and off Earth?" Coola asked.

"I never did" Goku answered.

"You know you're not very funny, if this is meant to be a joke, then your crap." Coola said.

"No, I died on Earth a long time ago, to a heart virus. Raichi resurrected me, by using Hatchiyack, I'm now his ghost warrior" Goku explained.

"Oh, well then at the very least…- "Coola trailed off, he remembered something "Wait a minute, MY SHIP, YOU ASS-LICKER, YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP!" Coola thundered, his muscles started bulking up as his blood red aura exploded around him, he burst towards Goku.

Goku quickly exploded in a golden aura, he effortlessly caught Coola's blow in his arm. Red fur now covered his body.

"So you're stronger than three quarters of my full power, in this state of yours?" Coola growled. Coola's muscles started bulking up even more, "I'll fix- "

"Wait, wait, when we beat Baby I can use the Instant Transmission, to get us out of here!" Goku pleaded.

"What do you mean? Did you just make that crap up?" The Arcosian demanded.

Goku put his right hand to his forehead, he disappeared behind Coola, to the king's surprise.

"See this is how I got to Baby so quickly, I lock onto a large enough Ki aura and teleport there, - "Goku took his fingers from his fore head "-however I can't teleport off this planet as Baby's aura is just too big, it blocks every aura that I could teleport to, except in this place, Raichi fortified this place, even if the world shook we wouldn't feel a thing" Goku enlightened.

"So we have to kill Baby then?" Coola realised.

"Yeah we should do it together, otherwise Baby would easily beat both of us" Goku stated, Coola rubbed the back of his head. A sigh escaped Coola's lips.

A blood red aura swamped Coola's body as he descended to his true form. Goku's golden aura burst around him as he descended from his transformed state.

 **…**

"So I guess that's over then…" Salza trailed off.

"Well I'm glad that it ended there, nearly time for dinner" Raichi voiced.

 **…**

Baby sighed, observed the blue skies, the wisps of clouds that lazily drifted through them, he looked around the small glade surrounded by strange, yet familiar trees and plant life. Strange cried could be heard from deep within it.

He stamped on the grass, "So I've done the eco systems, I've done the Flora, I've done the Fauna-" Baby scratched his hair "Oh, oh, yeah the people" Baby realised.

"Should I create one of the people in my image?" Baby asked, he stomped over to the river, he peered into it, his grey skin, blue eyes and purple hair reflected off it.

"Maybe five instead?"

 **…**

Coola, Goku, Salza had all piled onto a small table, Raichi was in the kitchen cooking.

"So, Goku how where you capable of killing my brother?" Coola asked.

"Oh, well first I used Kaio Ken, then he killed my best friend, then I ascended to Super Saiyan" Goku detailed.

"Well then that's rather fascinating, and I must say how- "

Salza didn't bother listening to what they were discussing about, it probably wouldn't interest him. Rather Salza let his eyes take in the room, it was rather neat and well furnished, Salza noticed a shelf, on that shelf where a few framed pictures.

They showed off a young grey skinned man, ' _Raichi?'_ Salza questioned, besides Raichi there was someone else, he was young as well, incredibly happy from the picture. They both seemed happy. Salza's gaze swept over the other pictures, almost in chronological order the pictures showed that other man become more and more dishevelled, and in all the pictures but the first one, there was a sort of sadness in his eyes.

 _Who is-_

"Would you like a bowl?" Goku asked, Salza jolted slightly, he blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah I would enjoy a bowl" Salza accepted, as Goku passed one of the clay bowls to him, Coola had one, he seemed to regard it with suspicion and at the end of the table there was Raichi, a pot full of green mush lay in front of him, hot steam wafted from it.

"Honestly? Clay bowls? Am I living in the past or what" Coola mocked, Raichi sighed.

"Would you rather eat on the floor?" He asked politely and quietly, Coola frowned at his remark.

"No I would not want to eat off the damn floor" Coola growled.

"Then eat!" Raichi ordered.

 **…**

Salza opened a door, he plopped onto the queens sized bed. Coola entered the door way, blocking some of the light, he cast a great shadow over Salza.

"Don't even think about it, get off" Coola ordered, Salza sighed and slunk down to the cold hard floor. Coola tore off the blankets and chucked them onto Salza, Salza quickly overcoming surprise wrapped himself in the blanket.

Coola got onto the bed, he crawled to the other side, and chucked the pillows onto Salza, Salza put the pillows underneath his head.

Coola sighed and curled up on the bed.

And above a whole new world was born.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Peanut King

Coola slunk around in the Cellar with Salza, growing more and more aggravated by the literal second, _ascended to my finial form to only wait around twiddling my thumbs, being as useless as my father and my worthless mother. Unbelievable!_ Coola growled to himself, Salza pushed himself against the stony wall, as far away from his fuming king as he could feasibly be in this cellar.

"You know what! I'm just going to kill the damn- "the door swung open, Raichi entered the room carrying a suit case in his long spindly grasp, Salza's eyes nearly teared up in relief at the sight Raichi, and Goku who stood behind him. But more importantly Goku who was strong enough to go up against his king in that strange form of his.

"I apologise for our late arrival, but I needed to pack some essentials and Goku had to eat" The old man explained. He floated out of the door way, Goku followed suit. The Super Saiyan waved at Salza, who slid to the floor in shock, Goku also grinned at Coola, who met his happy gaze with a look of absolute malice.

Coola started bulking up, "so half power should be enough, at the very least I won't be losing stamina" The king muttered to himself.

"Good, me and Coola will go up first" Goku said as he turned to Coola. The two both strolled towards the far escape ladder. Coola roughly pushed Goku to his left, "hey! What was that for?" Goku questioned.

Coola snickered. "A king always has to take charge over the average citizen, and I have a back bone" Coola detailed proudly, he flew upwards out of the groups sight.

Raichi sighed, and turned his sharp gaze to Salza. "Is he always like this?" Raichi asked.

Salza shook his head, "he offers me one compliment during my birthday" Salza admitted.

…

Coola flew upwards the cramped, dark confines of the space not bothering him in the slightest. _It's a bit hard to see_ , he pondered to himself. Coola's head slammed against the hatch, angry stars sparkled in his vision.

…

Coola's roar resounded to the cellar below. "Is he okay?" Goku asked concerned.

"He has to be, Baby can't possibly get in here" Raichi voiced.

…

"YOU DARE HARM KING COOLA!?" Coola threatened to the hatch, a dark bloody aura violently burst around him. Coola ripped through the hatch, and burst through a hill. He soared into the deep blue skies, and to his absolute mind numbing horror Coola felt the tug of gravity as it tore him down.

Coola thumped into the hill leaving a perfectly shaped indent of himself in it.

…

The group stood atop of the hill. Raichi had put down the suit case onto the grass the decorated the clearing they were in. Salza had taken off to exploring the edges of the thick forest that surrounded the clearing, but mostly to get away from Coola.

Goku bent down and curiously peered down into Coola's hole. "Go away you dumb waste of space" Coola ordered from down in his hole.

"Ah come on I fell back down too" Goku explained to placate the ruffled king.

"DEATH BEAM" Coola roared, a purple beam shot out of Coola's hole, narrowly missing Goku's face. Goku stumbled backwards in fright and nearly fell off the hill, he flailed his arms around a bit to balance himself. "I will never come out! NEVER!" The King thundered from down in his hole.

Raichi sighed, pinched his cheeks. "Goku, you can handle this" he asked, Goku nodded. The old man floated off the hill to join Salza. Who was scraping off some bark from a tree.

Goku's body disappeared in a golden aura, he stepped out of the aura in his strange form. "Coola I will literally drag you out of that hole if you don't want to get out" Goku explained. He could hear some snarling from down the hole.

"NEVER" Coola answered.

Goku jumped down into the hole

…

Deep in the dark, silent, old woods. Most of the group had sat around a camp fire, the fire of it cast a warm glow over the group. Raichi was using it to cook a strange feline creature on a spit.

Coola sat against a tree away from the group, a black eye adorned his face, and his nostrils where caked with blood. A growl tore from The King when he noticed the smile of happiness on Salza's face when he interacted with Goku, how content he was. And how more importantly Coola was not.

The King's thoughts slowly drifted back to the day, he clenched his fists in rage at how he had been so humiliated. _How can that damn monkey beat me so easily? Only Freeza has even done that and he's dead! How can he beat me so easily, where equals in strength! That much is for certain…_

A sigh escaped from Coola's lips. _Freeza, I'm so glad you're dead, my only regret is that I never was the one who got to kill you._

He pursed his lips.

...

Coola jolted awake, his head throbbed badly. "Crap, been in this form for too long." A blood red aura consumed his body, obscuring his view of the outside world, he felt the slight pain that manifested whenever he transformed, or descended.

Coola unsteadily stood up from the tree, his stripy malicious face noticed Salza's peaceful slumbering shape. Coola strolled right over to Salza, he started smacking him with his tail.

Salza jumped upwards. "M-my King?" Salza garbled in fear, when he saw Coola's frowning face.

"You know, you've been an absolute pathetic, useless waste of meat in the last two days" Coola sternly reminded him.

Salza nodded to save his hide. A sudden expression of shock appeared on Coola's face, and that shock turned into an expression of rage and understanding. "Me being on this strange world is dangerous as well for my Kingdom, I hope that the government as useless as they are, can at the very least keep watch over 27 planets" Coola muttered.

"I hope- "Coola's fist collided with Salza's cheek, Salza recoiled from the blow tears flowing down his face from the pain.

"I hope that's- ", "that's enough" Raichi's voice rang out. Coola's gaze turned to the old man, to Coola's disgust Goku stood behind him in that strange form of his.

"WHAT!?" Coola barked at them.

Raichi floated towards Coola, "I never considered a King would beat his own subjects" Raichi stated quietly enraged.

"What do you mean? It's standard practice for a Eaptun king!" Coola asserted. Raichi shook his head.

"But your people's traditions are far away from here, and I won't stand for your treatment of those lower than you, keep it up and you'll have a repeat of yesterday with Goku" Raichi explained.

Coola threw his hands up in anger, and he furiously stormed off in another direction. Deeper into the forest. "Goku if he wanders too far, use instant transmission to bring him back" Raichi ordered.

…

Coola wandered through the old forest, even his furious temper and tantrum could not disrupt the calm serenity of this place, however it did feel much older to Coola.

"You!" A squeaky voice squeaked behind Coola near the ground, The King turned around, curiosity on his face. His face split into a frown when he noticed the small white rabbit, most peculiar about the creature was that it's face was that of a mortal.

"You! You from before creation! You Frost Demon, and your band of monsters!" The bunny accused.

Coola rolled his eyes. "Is my dinner speaking to me? And I'm not a Frost Demon, they're all dead" Coola mocked, and explained at the same.

"Demon! King of the otherworld, he who tried to strike down God! If I had, had someone else make my mortal body I would have brought you to God myself, I the great Whine!" The bunny ranted, Coola rolled his eyes, and grinned evilly.

Coola's tail smashed onto the bunny crushing it, Coola raised his tail and realised Whine had disappeared.

"What the crap?" He muttered to himself, Coola made up his mind "-doesn't really matter if dumb bunnies disappear when you kill them- "his gaze turned to one of the trees in the old forest "- what matters now is seeing how far this forest extends…" The King muttered to himself, Coola walked over to the closest tree to himself.

Coola gripped the tree with his three toed feet, and gripped it with his hands, he effortlessly scaled the tree, an easy feat for any Eaptun, that wasn't dead or dying. The top of the tree rustled, and Coola's head poked above the tree tops, his body followed.

Coola put a hand to his forehead, he scried the tree tops for anything of use to him, ethereal purple butterflies that drifted dreamily in the darkness of the night did not count. Coola turned to the left, and to his delight he saw that the forest thinned out and ended there.

Away from the forest some lights clustered together in the distance, The King could scry some crops as well away it, maybe even a hill with a large mansion on it.

 _Dumb peasants here? At the very least the people here will know of a new King, King Coola_. Coola smiled at the thought of the people's reactions to his arrival, dumb struck awe, and love to their new king, he couldn't wait. The King started hopping from tree top to tree top, blurring ever so slightly from the speeds he was travelling at.

Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, Coola's eyes bulged in fright at the Super Saiyan's arrival, he slammed against Goku's body, making a cracking sound, and rebounded off his chest. The Super Saiyan quickly grasped Coola's hand and pulled him back onto the tree.

Coola growled and slapped Goku's hand away from him, "completely mad if you think I need your stupid help" he growled.

Goku shook his head, 'Master ordered me to go and take you back to the group" The Super Saiyan stated.

"Wait!" Coola pleaded, he pointed towards the village, Goku turned his gaze to where The King was pointing towards.

"And?" The Super Saiyan asked.

"People! People who can… Tell us what to do! Please instead of taking me back, instead bring Raichi, and Salza instead to me! You'll make no progress otherwise!" Coola pleaded desperately.

"I don't know…" Goku trailed off.

"look, go and bugger off to your master, I'm sure he'll answer with my best interests in mind." Goku scratched his head, he sighed and moved his finger to his forehead.

"Fine then Coola" Goku trailed off as he teleported to his master.

The King shivered in joy.

The King disappeared entirely, wasting no more time and the tree below him exploded, flinging splinters, and chunks of wood, destroying the innocent wildlife.

…

Coola smashed into a crop field, leaving a small crater, he bounced from the crater, and messily rolled through the mud and strange crops.

The King rose from the crop, his eyes blood shot with rage, at the humiliation he had just suffered, he spat out a purple, spotted, red haired vegetable. Coola shook himself violently in a vain attempt to remove some of the mud.

Some of the villagers started leaving their houses to check on what made such a large sound, The King marched towards them, his tail violently flicking behind him.

…

The Strange Villagers immediately recoiled from Coola's terrifying presence, and the sight of his terrifying looks, but they did it in such a way as if they knew him from somewhere. The King watched as some of the strange grey skinned, purple haired people detached themselves from the group.

 _Warn the children and women to leave the village and travel to their mighty lord's mansion, while the big, strong men go and stupidly kill themselves against the gracious king._ Coola mocked. _So, predictable! You see it once, and you've seen it all_.

He blurred, and reappeared right in front of one of what he assumed to be the main leader of the group, a healthy young man.

"You!" Coola barked furiously. The group recoiled in shock when The King appeared in front of them.

"I am King Coola, and you bunch of dumb craps are now my property" Coola fumed.

"No- ", Coola screamed at his answer and rammed his fist into the young man's abdomen, he painfully twisted his fist, and watched in delight as the innocent man's eyes bulged in pain. Coola pulled his fist out and watched as the man fell to the ground, the group unsteadily cleared around the young man's body.

"That was amazingly, great stress relief…" Coola felt the dark presence in the air, he noticed the dangerous looks people where giving him with their blue flinty eyes.

"Oh, grow a backbone, he's not dead, a king never kills his subjects!" Coola complained, the flinty glares of the people continued, "Go on, shoo" Coola stated, he waved his hands, the group slowly dispersed, taking the fallen man with them.

 _Now, to secure their allegiance, no point with a spoken word, in a day they can simply go against that, no-_

Coola's eyes bulged in terror when Goku, Salza and Raichi appeared I front of him.

"Hey Coola!" Goku brightly greeted, with a smile.

'Give me a heart attack why don't you" Coola muttered to himself.

"I'm honestly impressed Salza, you said he was going to kill these villagers, and yet he hasn't" Raichi voiced.

"Wait, you made a bet on me!?" Coola questioned in raspy disbelief.

Salza ignored his king, and turned around to the villagers, he noticed the looks they gave the group. "He may not have killed any of them, but they certainly don't like him" Salza answered.

"Stop ignoring me"

"What did he do?" Raichi questioned.

"Fine, going there myself" Coola muttered, he pushed through the group, and knocked Salza to the ground on purpose.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked, his face an expression of concern. Salza's face brightened considerably at Goku's concern for his being.

"Go after Coola, I'm afraid he's going to do something rash" Raichi ordered, Goku nodded, and trotted after the king.

…

"Soo, what do you plan to do?…" Goku trailed off, as he followed Coola into the village, the people stared at the two through the closed curtains of their houses.

"A piece of paper!" Coola barked in irritation, he turned to one of the doors, and kicked it, the door ripped off its hinges, and rocketed through the house, leaving a door shaped hole at the other side of the room.

Coola stormed into the room, he noticed two of the villagers huddling in the corner of the room. Goku grimaced at the fear in the faces of the two villagers, he put a hand on Coola's shoulder, "Coola I think this is enough" The Super Saiyan .

"I only demand paper" Coola interjected, he stormed to the two huddling villagers, "paper! Pencils! You have them go get them!" Coola ordered, one of the villagers scrambled to the other rooms, he bolted back into the room, and threw sheets of paper at Coola, and hurled lead pencils at him.

'GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" He sobbed in fear.

…

Coola, with the pencil in his mouth and the sheet of paper in his right hand, waved his right hand at the grassy ground an orb of Ki floated down, he waved his hand around, guiding the Ki, rubbing it against the ground until it had smoothed out till it shined. Goku watched the whole display unsure of what Coola's intentions were.

The Ki floated up higher acting as a light source. Coola dropped to his knees and put the sheet of paper onto the flattened ground, he took the pencil from his mouth, and carefully started writing on the sheet, a look of intense concentration was present on his face.

After a while Coola stopped, and smiled, he observed what he had written proudly, and crushed his pencil.

He got up and flourished the paper to Goku proudly, The Super Saiyan took it and read what Coola wrote.

I Coller. Klnq Coller th3 s0n 0f cing K0ld and queen fUkkfAce H6ue cum to hommdly r3puest fur yvo tw0 Svv3ar _U_ _ **o**_ _uR_ a113gIance t0O mE w1tN vvlTh 5het 0f poper. 1 om A gReat. klnd. p0Wrful iNt311gent klng, Wo VVill QrOnt VOu pRot3Ction.

Goku's eyes stared at the wall of nonsense, his mouth gaped. "Your speechless, I know a king has to be perfect at everything" Coola smugly reminded him.

"I-its, uh horrible…" Goku trailed off, Coola roughly snatched it out of Goku's hands.

"You can't appreciate true talent you filthy saiyan!" Coola squeaked in indignation, Goku's eyes widened and he burst in a golden aura, Coola's eyes budged in surprise, he tripped backwards, and hit a solid wall of muscle.

"So you must be King Coola, and The Super Saiyan" an incredibly deep voice purred. Coola jumped around and was confronted by an incredibly tall handsome, muscular and oily man.

Coola noticed his attire, "I didn't know this was a stripper's club" he growled when he noticed his lack of attire except for some black speedos.

He chuckled, "your funny," moving at speeds Coola couldn't even dream of he snatched Coola's letter from his hand. Coola started trembling in fear, Goku easily pulled The King behind him.

He analysed it for a few seconds, and promptly tore it in half, "honestly it's better if such trash doesn't exist in Jianghu" he admitted. Goku slipped into a fighting pose.

Some of the villagers left their houses to see their saviour battle against the monsters.

"Broly! Broly! Broly! Broly!" They chanted fanatically.

"T-True form! Transform! Not finial form!" Coola garbled madly as he sprinted away from the battle.

…

Goku slipped into his battle stance, Broly looked surprised. "Not now, I'll fight and kill you, but I don't want my Ideb's getting hurt" the lord admitted. He gestured towards a field a few miles away from where they stood.

"Well, I can agree to that" The legendary Super Saiyan agreed, the two super warriors flew from the ground, Goku's golden aura, and Broly's green aura flared up around them, they both burst off to the agreed location.

…

Coola's pace slowed down when he saw Salza and Raichi. "Where's Goku?" Salza asked.

"He's fighting against Broly, and Coola ran off in a rather humiliating way" Raichi confirmed, Coola's tail smacked angrily against the ground.

"Did not!" He defended, "knowing that I was outmatched in my true form. I calmly asked that glistening brute to allow me to go off and transform, however Goku wanted to fight him. I tried to reason with him, but he just wouldn't listen to reason." Coola made up to the old man and Salza.

"Sure, we'll say that you did that." Raichi stated sarcastically, Coola glared at him.

"This doesn't matter, transform my king, and go save Goku you're the only one great enough to do so!" Salza pleaded, and flattered at the same time.

Coola stroke his chin, a smug smile on his face, curtesy of Salza's words.

"Your god damn right! I am the only help for The Legendary Super Saiyan! Because I am King Coola!" And with the uttering of those words, Coola slowly began transforming.

…

The two warriors observed each other, neither moving a muscle. _I can't underestimate him, but he's clearly holding back, but by how much?_ Goku realised.

"You're holding back." The Super Saiyan stated, Broly raised his eyebrow.

"Smart one, yes I'm holding back" The Lord confirmed, Broly was silent for a few moments, before a look of understanding blossomed on his face.

"Oh! OH! You want me to go full power, you've got a point, it is rather disrespectful not going against you at full power." Broly flexed and his green aura exploded around him, cracking the ground.

 _He's stronger than Baby!_ Goku realized horrified.

…

"Hurry up!" Raichi ordered, Coola turned his might gaze to him.

"Who are you to order me anything you old fart!" The King spat back at him.

His head slowly, agonizingly, started to elongate.

Salza turned to the old man, "I know it's taking a long time, but Goku can hold his own."

"Broly's strength is greater than Baby's."

…

Goku and Broly lunged at each other, The Super Saiyan barely ducked under The Lord's first blow, he suddenly cupped his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted as he brought his attack towards the lord, Broly quickly slapped the ball of Ki out of Goku's grasp, it spiralled off the planet.

"You think I'm ever going to let you fire off an attack that could kill- "The Super Saiyan teleported behind the The Lord, his kick sent him flying. The Lord steadied himself, and turned himself towards Goku, he looked impressed.

"You're good, really good, but unfortunately you not good enough to become a lord" Broly admitted with a booming voice. He sighed, "You would never survive until Sweet day. at least I was the one who kills the demon who plagued Baby."

An explosion rocked the horizon, Broly and Goku turned to it, shock made itself clear on the lord's face.

A three-toed foot slammed against the ground. "Now that you greased up crap head have tried your hand against the Saiyan, how will you fare-!" Broly threw a Ki Blast, Coola squeaked in outrage when it him, interrupting his speech.

"I apologize for the Ki Blast, but I have to ask can you transform?" The King roared and leaped at Broly, providing the lord his answer. Broly ducked under Coola's clumsy blow, and quickly punted the King's gut, blood erupted from Coola's mouth.

Broly pulled back his fist, preparing for the mother of all hay makers he was going to pummel Coola with.

" **KAMEHAMEHA"**

The Lord turned around, his eyes locking on the wall of pure energy hurtling his way, he jumped sideways exposing the full power of the wave to The King, Coola's eyes bulged in terror, his blood red aura burst around him, and he narrowly escaped the full might of the beam.

He turned to Goku, outrage on his face. "Watch what you're doing lunk-" Broly's fist slammed into Coola's jaw, time seemed to slow down for the king, his eyes slowly bulged outwards, spittle droplets soared out of his mouth and blood squirted from his nose.

Coola slammed next to Goku, the force of the blow levelled the forest, and surrounding area.

The King slowly and unsteadily got up, he clutched his nose which was dripping blood. Goku dropped next to him. "We have to team up to defeat him." The Super Saiyan explained. Coola turned to him, his eyes were narrow and blood shot.

"I want him dead." The King muttered, "TRACKING KIENZAN!" Coola roared, and suddenly a large disk burst behind him. It thrummed dangerously, Goku's eyes widened when he recognized the technique, he nodded and slipped into a fighting pose.

"I heard your plan you know" Broly boomed in the air, Coola threw the disk at him. Broly raised his eye at Coola's attack.

"Really now? Honestly I- "the attack passed through the lord. Broly dropped to the ground dead.

…

Coola, who had descended into his true form, and Goku who also descended from his strange form met up with Salza and Raichi.

"You managed to beat Broly!" Salza's congratulated.

"Good work" Raichi told Goku, the old man turned his gaze to Coola, "good work" he told the king as well.

Coola frowned at the praise, he shrugged. An arrogant smile lit up on the king's face. "The Super Saiyan couldn't do it without me." Coola asserted.

"Nah, I could have beat him, I just had to use the Kienzan" Goku shot back. Coola smirked.

"Keep on dreaming lunk head, you'll never be better than me" The King dismissed.

"Well- "

"Enough faffing about, time to move" Raichi ordered, Goku meekly nodded to his order.

"Nah, screw that" Coola said, Raichi looked at the King.

"Not moving would be a stupid decision, Broly's not the only lord, and he considered Goku not strong enough to become one as well" Raichi reasoned.

"I'll just Kienzan them all" Coola stated. Raichi sighed at the statement.

"If three of them come after you, you use that technique, they see what it does you're essentially dead" Raichi explained his patience wearing thin.

"FINE" Coola shouted, he stamped the ground "I'll come with you!" The King pouted.

Salza leaned in on Goku, "how was the battle?" He inquired. Goku smiled.

"I'll tell on the way."

…

A sprawling metropolis, but that's not important, there was a tall building, it soared into the skies and ended in Jianghu's Stratosphere. In a small subsection near the base of the tower was a room, inside that room a horned creature was enjoying her daily dose of hot coffee, which at this point was the only reason why she was still in the living world.

Suddenly, the board starting beeping the women chugged down the whole cup of coffee, and threw the cub behind her, the smashing of the cup didn't bother her in the slightest as she could just go and get the funds to buy a new one from lord Janemba, like everyone else.

The report flashed in front of her.

 _Lord Broly is dead, killed by the two demons King Coola and Son Goku, who can both transform, means of death is unknown possibly used a blade like weapon to cleave him nearly in two._

The horned one snorted, she rolled her eyes. The Squeal Lines weren't used for jokes. However, the women realised this was still her job, so she just settled to sending a small party to confirm whenever or not this particular message had weight to it.


End file.
